The New Adventures of Scooby Doo
by BSTF
Summary: The New Adventures of Scooby Doo, a Crossover fanfic featuring Characters from 'Scooby Doo', 'The Ring', 'Silent Hill', House MD and many more! A collaboration FanFic by several Authors: BergBSTF, AnubisDXMentosUltimus Light and Xuncu!
1. Welcome To Silent Hill

Chapter 1 By Anubis/Mentos 

It was a dark night and the clouds were casting a ghastly shadow across the landscape of the quiet town of Silent Hill. The moon was shining eerily on the empty street, and a fierce wind howled, rocking old gates of the old houses which lined up the roads leading into Silent Hill's downtown area. The eerie silence was broken when two head lights illuminated the road. A green van was pulling up slowly towards the town's edge, on the side, covered in dirt and mud from the rough roads leading to the town, read the words, "The Mystery Machine."

"Zoinks man, this is a loooong detour to get to the concernt, Freddy!" Shaggy said staring over the back seat the road ahead of them. A dense fog was rolling in around the van, causing Freddy to slow down to a dead crawl. He rolled down the window and frowned when he saw the street behind them was disappearing into the fog, and the road ahead was becoming harder to see.

"Well gang, looks like we're going to miss the concert after all."

"Aw man!" Shaggy said sadly, grabbing a bag of funions to drown his sorrow in. Just as he was about to devour one, Scooby Doo ate it from Shaggy's hand.

"Reheheheheehehe!" Scooby laughed as he munched the funion. Shaggy rolled his eyes and ate one and looked back out the window. Freddy was driving slowly into town when suddenly out of the fog appeared a little girl. The Mystery Machine, having been tuned up regularly after years of breaking down at the worst times possible, stopped suddenly and Velma stuck her head out the window.

"Jinkies Freddy, it's just a little girl! Excuse me miss, but could you direct us to the nearest hotel?" Velma asked adjusting her glasses. The little girl pointed down the road to the Lakeview Hotel. Velma squinted and could make out the sign.

"Thank you!" She said before rolling up the window. Before she did however, the little girl walked over next to the door and whispered something.

"Beware room 302." The little girl promptly ran off into the fog and dissapeared. Velma blinked then shrugged. Shaggy was weirded out and Scooby was currently clinging to him for dear life, nearly choking him in his death grip around Shaggy's throat.

"Like, you can get off of me, Scoob! The creepy little girl's gone!" Dafney woke up from her nap and yawned.

"What's going on guys, are we at the concert?"

"I'm afraid not Daf, we're going to have to miss the concert. This fog is too thick to see where we're going. Did the girl have the name of a hotel?"

"There's one up ahead Freddy. The Lakeview Hotel. Though the girl said to avoid room 302."

"How strange," Dafney said thinking for a moment then cringing, "Ewwwwww. I hope it's not infested with bugs." Freddy rolled his eyes and the van rolled forward down the road.


	2. Harry Mason

Chapter 2 By Berg/BSTF 

"Excuse me, but have you seen a little girl? Short, black hair. Just turned Seven last month."

Harry Mason had been searching for his daughter for hours now, to no avail. He'd asked every lamppost and mailbox he could, but no reply ever came. This mailbox was the same.

"Oh well, I'm gonna go find Cybil."

Harry skipped off in his usual manner, singing his usual song.

"We're going to find my daughter, my daughter, my daughter. We're going to find my daughter, wherever she may…"

Splash. Harry was hit by water thrown up by a passing car.

"Hey! Watch… WAIT! PEOPLE!"

Harry ran after the van, shouting out for attention.

"HEY! WAIT!"

"Gang, did you hear something."

"Ruh huh."

"Like, Scooby says there was a person back there, man. We should go back there and see who it is."

"Ruh huh. Raggy's right."

The van slowed down. Velma didn't really think it was slowing down, more of a screeching halt.

"WAIT UP!" came the call. Thud came the sound. "OW!" cried the Mason.

Shaggy unbolted the back doors to the van, and opened them.

"Man, there's no one here!"

Scooby got out and looked around.

"Uh, Raggy?"

"Yeah Scoob?"

"Rook!"

Scooby was pointing at the front of the backdoor. Sure enough, Harry Mason was firmly stuck in the door. Removing himself, Harry pried himself off the door and stood facing Shaggy and Scooby.

"Ah, people. Look, have you seen a little girl anywhere? Short, black? About 7 feet… no, wait. That's not right."

"We just saw a girl back there. About 14, black hair."

"Oh. That's not my Cheryl."

"Roh rell."

Scooby and Shaggy got back in the van, and the Mystery Machine sped off.

"Bye, mister wizard!" Harry called, as he went back to trying to find his daughter.

"We're going to find my daughter, my daughter, my daughter…"


	3. The Lakeview

Chapter 3 By Anubis/Mentos 

The Mystery Machine rolled up into the parking lot of the Lakeview Hotel, and the gang could see Harry Mason still wandering around the street interrogating various objects. Freddy looked up at the vacant building. The lights were out and there was apparently no one was inside, but of course, having developed a tendency to barge into strangers' homes and businesses alike without permission or notice to anyone inside, he turned the door knob to find it unlocked.

"Let's go on inside, gang!" Freddy said motioning for everyone to go inside. Shaggy gulped and looked up at the windows when he thought he saw a ghostly figure dash by one of the second story windows.

"No way man! This place is haunted man!" Shaggy said as his knees shook horribly. Scooby gulped.

"Raunted! Roinks!" He said hopping up into Shaggy's arms. Daphne reached into her purse.

"Would you two go inside for a…Scooby Snack?" Daphne said holding out what appeared to be a dog biscuit wrapped in bacon and liquorice. Shaggy and Scooby licked their lips and both ate one of the disgusting food items. At that time they ran into a homeless looking woman dressed in rags and wearing makeup reminiscent of something a woman employed at a brothel might wear.

"Beware the darkness, children. It engulfs this town…it moves…" she said waving her arms about dramatically. Scooby and Shaggy ran inside the hotel, leaving Daphne, Freddy, and Velma to deal with the crazy woman.

"Darkness you say?" Velma said adjusting her glasses. The woman nodded with a crazed look in her eyes.

"It's EVERYWHERE…." She said spinning around flapping her arms making bird noises.

"What bird are you imitating?" Daphne asked. Dahlia didn't say anything more but began eating breadcrumbs she had spotted on the sidewalk and made a cooing noise and jumped up and down flapping. She climbed up a fire escape along a nearby building where several newspapers and cardboard boxes were gathered. She folder her arms and made more bird noises while looking around.

"…Right. Anyways, let's head on inside gang." Freddy said. Daphne, Velma, and Freddy entered the Lakeview Hotel to see Scooby and Shaggy searching the lobby for something to eat. Velma rang the bell at the front desk waiting for someone to show up. Within a few moments, a young looking man no older than 21 came to the front desk.

"I can't believe my dad made me get a summer job at this grody old hotel…er, sorry about that. Hello, I'm James Sunderland, how can I help you?"


	4. Room 302

Chapter 4 By Berg/BSTF 

"Alright, you guys have rooms 301, 302 and 303," said James with a smile, handing the keys over to Freddy.

"Okay! Scooby and Shaggy can have room 302, me and Daphne will take 301 and Velma can have room 303."

"Ruh ruh. Rerember rhat rat rirl raid? Room ree-oh-roo ris roo be reared!"

"Eh?"

"He says no way man! Room 302 is to be feared, man! Like the little girl said! And I agree!"

Velma dug around in her bag. "Would you do it for… 2 Scooby Snacks?"

"Ruh ruh."

"No way!"

"3 Scooby Snacks?"

"Ruh ruh."

"No chance!"

"Four Scooby Snacks and a 12 month subscription to TIME?"

"Reah!"

"Okay!"

Scooby and Shaggy swiped their treats and ran up the stairs to their room.

The door to room 302 creaked open, and Scooby and Shaggy tiptoed in.

"Hey Scoob…"

"Reah?"

"We got a TV."

"OH REAH!"

With a grace like no other, Shaggy lept forward and hit the button on the tv, landing gracefully in front of it. Scooby sat down too. The picture was static-ridden, but a face could be made out, and over the white-noise came a sound.

"Daddy… help me…"

"Hey Scoob! It's one of those new Reality shows!"

"Ray!"

Velma was settling quite well into her new hotel room. There was nice furniture, and a small collection of books. She sat down, inspecting a red book that had lain in the pile.

"The book of Crimson Ceremony? I've never heard of this one before. Oh! It's a Dan Brown novel!"

She opened the book and read aloud.

"Believers hearken to me! Twenty score men and seven thousand beasts. Heed my words and speaketh them to all, that they shall ever be obeyed even under the light of the proud and merciless sun."

Velma adjusted her glasses for a second.

"Sounds a little far fetched to me."


	5. Sadako approves

**Chapter 5 **By Xuncu

"Hey, Scoob, surf the channels. Maybe we get scrambled channels."  
"Rutever."  
As Scooby flipped through the channels, as the feed steadied, the afterimage of a well in a field kept coming up between the channels.  
"Rinfromercial, rinfromercial, Relevangelist, ROX..."  
And just as Scooby tried to flip pas the FOX network, the image froze onto the image of the well.  
"What's that? Scoob, jiggle the antennae."  
"Wrut's rat!"  
As they watched, a waterlogged, decayed-looking arm sprouted out of the well and pulled the rest if the person up.  
"ZOINKS! Wha-wha-what's going on!"  
The person fell out of the well, a little girl with long jet-black hair.  
"AAAGH!"  
Both of the Cowardly Duo scampered for the far corner of the room and watched in horror as the girl lie still on the "ground" onscreen fro a moment. She seemed to glide forward until she reached the fourth wall, and she slid over the screen's lower edge.  
"...uuuhhh... guughhhguh..." was the sound that seemed to come from the little girl, like a last gasp of air around bubbles blocking her windpipe. She feel into Room 302 with a wet, dull THUD. She then crawled forward at odd angles: her back-most limb reaching over her body to roll her forward, like some kind of demented spider.  
"OH, NO! This could be it, Scooby Doo!"  
"Whimperwhimper!"  
The girl crawled forward, closer and closer, until with a fast movement, she held Shaggy's neck in a vicelike grip, and pinned Scooby by his throat to the wall with a slimy foot. She moved her head close, to within inches between theirs, and with a voice dripping with evil and malice, she uttered:  
"I'm Sadako Samarrahara, and this has been FOX news: 'Fair and Balanced'. Vote Republican."  
Scooby and Shaggy fainted right away, and Sadako spider walked back into the television, which returned to normal... on the FOX network.


	6. Kill James, Volume 1

**Chapter 6 **By Berg!

Freddy was exhausted. He had offered to take Daphne across the lake. By the time they got to the pier to hire a boat, there was only a rowboat left and Freddy was too nice to go back on his word. On the southern bank of Toluca Lake, Freddy flopped out of the boat and onto the grass.

"Whew. I'm exhausted."

"Oh no you don't, Freddy!" exclaimed Daphne, "You promised to show me around. So…" Daphne lifted up Freddy to the best of her ability, "Get out your map and start showing!"

"Fine…"

Freddy got up, stretched, and motioned to a sign.

"Apparently, we're in Rosewater Park."

Ding ding!

A noise cut through the silence.

"What's that?"

From the fog came a Hotdog cart, operated by a man in a large, Pyramid Shaped Helmet.

"Hey, Hotdogs. Lets get some," proclaimed Freddy as he rushed forward. "We'll take two, thanks."

"Zyxhnashgvat", the man in the Pyramid Helmet said.

"See you!" said Freddy as he paid, then walking off with Daphne their hotdogs.

"Ghztabnfua!" proclaimed the man.

"Oh, keep the change."

"Ytzna!"

As the cart retracted into the fog, Daphne looked at Freddy and said "What a nice man."

James sat in the hotel, thinking. He didn't really want to work there. He and his ex-wife had stayed at this very hotel just a few days before she was hospitalised. They had married at 18, and she died when James was twenty. Now James was in his final year of University, working in a holiday break. He kept thinking about this dream he was having. In the dream, which was more like a nightmare, he smothered his wife to death. He shrugged it off as feeling guilty over Mary's death.

Meanwhile, a car was speeding down Sagan Street. Behind the wheel sat a woman, blonde and wearing a pullover. She sat there, speaking.

"Looked dead, didn't I? Well I wasn't, but it wasn't for lack for trying, I can tell you that. Actually James' last pillow put me in a coma. A coma I was to lie in for two years. But now, I have one target, one person I have to kill. The one I'm driving to right now. The only one left. And when I arrive at my destination... I'm gonna Kill James."


	7. House, MD

**Chapter 7** Mentos! Hell yeah!

In northern Silent Hill in the Alchemilla Hospital, an aging doctor with a scruffy beard and short messy grey hair made his way through the hallway on a single crutch and a folder in the other.  
"Move it Quasimodo, the morgue is where the stiffs are, not the Nursing staff!" House shouted walking agrivatedly around a nurse who had a large hideous lump emerging from her back. She let out a shriek and ran to the break room crying. He entered his office and sat down and called his secretary.  
"Am I needed for anything?"   
"SHRIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEK!"  
"A NO would have done just fine...Damned idiot." House grumbled letting go of the speakerphone. It had been an odd week. The first two nights dozens of people were coming in injured, now no one had been coming in at all, only people leaving. He thought it was curious when the morgue suddenly cleared out of its 24 dead bodies and the nursing staff began to break out with hunchbacks. He blamed it on the poor coffee. He looked at the mug on his desk and smelled it.  
"Maybe I shouldn't drink this.." he said pouring it directly on the carpet. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason the entire hospital had fallen into disrepair relatively quickly. The walls were covered in dirt, mud and blood, the carpet was crawling with insects and the basement had a demon in it.  
"Damn lazy custodians." He got up and made his way to the payroll department, it was payday after all. He knocked on the window to the accountant's office and the woman who had been working it suddenly had a large hump on her back and her face had seemingly melted.  
"Dear God it must be contagious." House said staring at the hideous monstrosity. With a groan, the accountant handed him his check. He opened the envelope and had a somewhat disappointed look.  
"Figures they'd start paying me in organs. Damn cut backs." Suddenly the newest nurse, the only one who hadn't been deformed, yet, came running in screaming.  
"DOCTOR HOUSE! The hospital is crawling with monsters!" Lisa Garland shouted. House gave her a dirty look and walked past her, bumping into another hunch back nurse.  
"Move would you!" House shouted stepping around her again and making his way back to his office. Lisa came in after stepping around a giant table that had started crawling around 2 days ago.  
"Doctor, don't tell me you haven't noticed the odd creatures in the hallway?"   
"The nurses? They were always ugly. I guess they just stopped putting on makeup or something."  
"Doctor House! Something horrible is going on!"  
"I'll be sure to give you a page on your beeper when my 'Give a damn' pills come in, oh that's right, I'm out and don't plan on ordering more." House said going back to paperwork only to find his pen trying to bite his hand. He threw it out the window along with his briefcase, which had sprouted batwings. It flew off.  
"I swear this place has gone to hell with all the rust on the walls..." House grumbled going back to his paperwork. Lisa sighed and rolled her eyes before barricading herself in the women's restroom.


	8. Raiden, helpful neighbour

**Chapter the 8th**- By James Longstrider the excuse maker.

"Hello Mr. Pyramid Hat guy." Harry Mason addressed a man watering his Azaleas, "have you seen my daughter? She's been missing for a while and you're the only non-lamppost person I haven't asked yet." 

"I'm not pyramid head, I'm Raiden, god of Thunder, Pyramid Head's house is just across the street." Raiden said as he pointed to a house with a perfectly manicured lawn and well kept garden, "He's real handy with that sword of his, but he's off on his day job right now as a hot dog vendor, however for his night job he becomes a horrible monster."

"You don't mean?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, at night, he becomes a.. a.. Tax Auditor!" Raiden finished as lightning crashed in the background and thunder roared. "Hehe, oops." Raiden said sheepishly as the International House Of Chainsaws store exploded from being struck by lightning.

"Well, I guess my daughter left then, thanks for your help." Harry said as he walked to a car and drove off.

"Wait Daddy, you left me at the cafe and in the last town over," shouted a little girl, chasing after Harry while short on breath, "and then you drove off, wait, that's not even your jeep, you ran it in to the median when you came into this town, DADDY! STOP!" she screamed as she chased after her father as he drove off in the car he hijacked which he abruptly drove off the nearest endless pit, and the girl followed.

"Next town meeting we need to see about doing something about those roads." Raiden said to himself as he watched the car followed by the little girl plummet to what may very well be their deaths. "Either that or we should do something about the packs of skinless dogs." He finished as he continued to water his shrubberies.


	9. Run, Freddy, Run

**Chapter 9** By Berg

It was growing late. Freddy and Daphne had lost the boat, and ran into a nearby building looking for a ride back to the hotel.

"Oh my!"

There was a taxi sitting in front of the Texxon Gas Station. Inspecting the window, Freddy called out, "It's empty!"

"Damn."

Daphne wandered into the Gas Station.

"This is empty too!"

Freddy and Daphne stood gazing at the coming night.

"Oh come on. How are we supposed to get back now?"

Suddenly, the back door creaked.

"Is someone there?"

_Scritch._

"Hello?"

_Screak._

"Who is it?"

The door shattered under the force of a large blade.

"Aah!" Daphne cried as the Man with the Pyramid Head came through the door.

"The… uh… the hotdogs were good…" Freddy stuttered.

"Leave…" came Pyramid Head's voice.

"The… Gas Station?"

"No."

"The block?"

"No."

"The…"

"Leave the city!"

"Oh."

Freddy looked at Daphne. Daphne looked at Freddy. Pyramid Head looked at the chocolate bars and the car flicked its lights.

"You can leave now," came the voice of Pyramid Head.

Without hesitation, Freddy and Daphne fled straight to the Hotel. Daphne was amazed she could run so far.

Meanwhile, Velma was enthralled in her new book. Casting her eye over it, she noticed that a piece of paper had fallen out. Picking it up, she observed the written text on it and read aloud.

"dear DADDY. im Having a fun time. aunty dahlia has shown mE alL sorts of fun rituals and Powerful spells. Missing you, chEryl."

"It appears to be some sort of code," Velma muttered.

If you have worked out Cheryl's hidden message, turn to chapter 10.


	10. Kill James, Volume 2

**Chapter 10** By the artist formally known as Borris Yeltson

Velma picked up the note and walked down the stairs to the hotel lobby. She tried figuring out what the hidden message was, but even for her superior intellect, was having some trouble. She needed help.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Sunderland?" Velma asked as she stood at the hotel counter. James had been playing pong on an Atari on a television that had been hidden behind a painting for some reason. He stood up and turned around to face Velma.  
"Please, Mr. Sunderland is my father. You can call me Mr. JAMES Sunderland." James said with a smug grin. Velma adjusted her glasses.  
"Not gonna happen."  
"Bah, anyways, James is fine. What do you need?"  
"Well, I was reading this entertaining Dan Brown novel in my room..."  
"Oh, his Crimson Ceremony series? I don't get the plot but it's well written."  
"Yeah, anyways, this message fell out." Velma said handing James the note. He read it out loud.  
"dear DADDY. im Having a fun time. aunty dahlia has shown mE alL sorts of fun rituals and Powerful spells. Missing you, chEryl." James scratched his chin in thought then a serious look came to his face.  
"It's obvious really.." James said almost in a whisper.  
"What's the hidden message?"  
"It says...Dear, I'm all sorts of missing you. It's OBVIOUSLY...a message from my dead wife!" James said slamming both hands on the counter top.  
"Are you sure? I could've sworn it said Daddy help me..."  
"NONSENSE!" James shouted running towards the back of the counter area knocking on a door and opening it.  
"Mr. Valtiel, I'm taking off early, I got another letter from my dead wife." James said to a man dressed in ritualistic white robes with what appeared to be bandages sewn together on his head.  
"Xysdpalta." Valtiel replied waving his hand dismissively before turning a valve that was sitting on his desk.  
"Who was that?" Velma asked as James came out from behind the counter.  
"Oh, that's Mr. Valtiel, he's the Hotel manager. Odd fellow, but the pay is good." James said as they ran out of the hotel. The woman in the car outside removed her pullover revealing a dark red long-sleeved shirt, a miniskirt, and a pair of boots. She reached for where a katana had been only to discover a banana.  
"Damn monkey!" She shouted as a horrific demon monkey hopped out the passenger seat window of her car and ran off into the fog. She sighed heavily.  
"Time to improvise." She climbed out of the car and almost knocked Velma over, while James just stared in shock.  
"It's..you...you look just like...just like..."  
"Your dead wife, Mary?" The woman said with a sadistic smile. James shook his head.  
"No, she was much cuter than you, taller too. And her hair didn't look like a dead lobster mixed in with a nightmare that was set on fire." James said scratching his chin. The woman pulled out a mirror and looked at her hair self consciously before narrowing her eyes and glaring at James.  
"You idiot, it's me, MA-"  
"Maria!" James said suddenly with some slight enthusiasm.  
"..Excuse me?"  
"Yeah, Maria! That's who you look like. She worked over at Heaven's Night."  
"..Heaven's night...isn't that a stri-"  
"Orphanage." James said cutting her off abruptly. Velma looked somewhat confused.  
"A strip orphanage? That's got to be illegal."  
"Uhh...no no no, not a strip orphanage, it was a...Strip...MALL Orphanage. That's how they made...money and... stuff. Yeah." James said laughing nervously. "Maria" gave James a stone cold glare.  
"Hm. Enterprising." Velma said adjusting her glasses again, "Anyways, pleased to meet you Maria. I'm Velma and my friends and I are staying at the Hotel for the time being, due to the fog."  
"I see." Maria said crossing her arms, "Oh yes, James, since we haven't seen each other in so long...I have a gift for you..." Maria said backing up to her car and reaching into the window while still staring at James.  
"DIE, MURDERER!" She shouted stabbing James with the banana. The banana exploded on contact ruining James's shirt.  
"Oh dammit, Mr. Valtiel's going to kill me!" James said despairingly. Maria blinked and grit her teeth, her left eye twitching.  
"DAMN MONKEY!" She shouted throwing what was left of the banana into the fog. Velma raised an eyebrow.  
"..Monkey?"  
"Oh, on the way into town I saw this poor wounded animal on the side of the road so I picked it up to take it to the vet in town. It turns out it wasn't wounded, it was just an undead demon monkey."  
"Oh, I hear they're advancing northwards from the South American rain forests." Velma said matter-of-factly. Maria blinked.  
"Uh...yeah, gotta be it...anyways...what are you two doing?" Maria said as she tried to think up another plan to kill James.  
"I found a letter from James's dead wife in a Dan Brown novel-"  
"The Crimson Ceremony series?"  
"Yeah, anyways, it seemed to have a code message in it, I couldn't figure it out so James deciphered it for me, and it seems it was from his dead wife."  
"What? But I never left a note in a Dan Brown novel.." Maria said out loud thinking to herself, suddenly freezing when she thought about what she said. Velma adjusted her glasses, for what seemed to be the 10th time in the past 5 minutes.  
"What did you just say?" Velma said crossing her arms.  
"Uh...I can explain that you see-"  
"The poor girl's delirious from the confusion obviously." James said hoisting Maria over his shoulder, who proceeded to start kicking and biting him.  
"The mere thought of a deceased loved one must have made her feel a sense of longing and regret as well as depression, making her believe for a moment she was Mary."  
"Uh, yeah, that's it." Maria said, her eyes darting back and forth nervously. Velma thought for a moment.  
"The most convoluted answer...so it must be correct. Let's carry on. Maybe we can find some clues to her whereabouts. Come on James, Maria." Velma said as the three of them walked off into the fog as strange music began to fill the air, as Joe Romersa crawled out of a window and sat on a balcony above Maria's parked car, and began to sing.

_Heeeee loves ravioli...and spaghetti sauce...  
Couldn't eat all of it...as it was too hot..._


	11. Pillow talk

**Chapter 11** By Bergenhauser.

"And so, the Silent Hill Historical Society would like to congratulate Miss Wolf on her winning presentation: "Festering pain – The Black Plague"."

Claudia was jubilant. She'd won the town's most prestigious award – The SHHS Speech Award. That meanie Walter Sullivan had won it for the last 3 years. Walter had always picked on her and 'Lessa. But! The tables had turned! Now Claudia stood peering down at Walter. Walter was leering back. The rest of the crowd was applauding. Alessa and Sadako were jumping for joy. Claudia rushed down to Alessa and Sadako. The black haired girls embraced Claudia with shouts of "Congratulations!" and "You're so awesome!" Claudia was so happy. So very, very…

DEET DEET DEET.

Claudia sat up. It was all a dream. A nice dream, but a dream nonetheless. She sighed and picked up the phone. Hitting a few numbers, she brought it up to her ear.

"'Lessa?"

"'Sup, Claudia?" Alessa sounded half asleep. Claudia doubted whether or not she should have called at… 6 am. Alessa stayed in until seven, after all. Shrugging it off, Claudia told Alessa about her dream.

"Hold on a sec, I'll look it up in 'Dream Interpretation for Dummies'."

Claudia paused, waiting for Alessa to finish.

"Ah! Here it is! Dreaming of defeatings one rivals means… you will aid in birthing a dark god."

"Pfft, like that'll ever happen."

"Yeah, totally."

"See ya 'Lessa".

"Bye."

Claudia hung up the phone and jumped out of bed.

Maria had taken room 304. She sat there, plotting revenge.

"Hmm… I wonder."

Maria pulled out her Cellphone and hit speed dial number 3.

"Hey, honey. Think you could help me out?"

"Yzayugtbasga."

"I knew you would. I want someone to suffer."

"Iuysgavxafz."

"Hey, I saved your life!"

The voice on the other end seemed to sigh. "Ryzxyga."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now, Pyramid baby, you remember when I was telling you about that Sunderland kid? Yeah. He needs to suffer. Not die – Just suffer."

"Ytafzgvahas."

"Bye."

Maria hung up the phone and jumped out of bed.

Alessa was woken once more by the phone.

"What!"

"'Less, I had this creepy dream."

"What was it, Sadako?"

"I saw a well, and all these creepy images!"

"For the fourth time – It means you will create an evil videotape that FOX will turn into a TV show."

"Oh… Yeah. Sorry about bothering you."

"No worries Saddy."

"Did you tell Claudia about going to the movies?"

"Oh geez, I forgot!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Alessa quickly dialled Claudia's number.

There was no answer at the other end.


	12. The postman doesn't knock at all

**Chapter 12**- By Longstrider

James Sunderland woke up in the afternoon, because it was his day off, and went to check his mail, "Let's see, ooh I might already be a winner" James read the publishers wrecking house envelope and opened it, however there was something horribly wrong. Inside was a form from the IRS, James was being Audited!

"What horrible thing have I done that Karma would drop kick me for?" James asked?

"Maybe it has to do with your wife" Karma stated factually.

"You mean this is another message from my dead wife?" James asked. 

"Yeah sure, whatever, anyways did my penthouse come in?" Karma returned.

"Oh yeah, here it is, right underneath this letter telling me I need to get my drivers License renewed..." James said performing a double take shortly afterwards. "Why god why?"

"Why not?" God replied, "Hey, is my Victorias secret catalogue in there, I love the Angels models in there."

"Hmm, ah, here it is, right underneath a subpeona for that time I ran over that nice old lady last week." James said happilly followed by a quadruuple take. "KHAAAAAAANNNN!" James screamed in anger.

"What!" Asked the past leader of Mongolia, Ghengis Khan. "Did my Martha Stuart Living come in?"

"Why yes it did." James stated, "Right underneath this death threat."

James handed the mail out to all of his room-mates and sat down and read the death threat, it was from his mother, this time. "Well at least not all my mail was bad, but, it's like someone in the government has it out for me, oh well, Ma always writes the best death threats."


	13. thEre wAs a chapteR 13 here

**thEre wAs a chapteR 13 here, but it'S go-- oh, wait, here it is**, by Mix Mastah Xu.

Scooby and Shaggy awoke sometime later from their encounter with Sadako, but it was not back at the hotel. They had awoken in a bathroom witha large hole in one wall, and the doorway plastered up.

"Zoinks, Scoob, what are we gonna do? We probably haven't had a bite to eat in hours!"

"Roll."

"Yeah, that'd taste good about now.

"Roll

"What dice? We didn't bring our D&D stuff."

"Roll!"

"Damnit, Scoob, you and Velma smoked it all on the way--"

Scooby reached into his own mouth and pulled out a retainer, shouted "HOLE, YOU DIMWIT, 'HOLE'!", and put the retainer back in.

"OH, 'lets go into the hole.' Guess we got no choice."

"Reah, and mabey we can find some rhores to ride."

"Y'mean a 'horse to ride'?"

"Rin this towrn, that too, probabry."

Scooby and Shaggy crawled into the gaping masonry and crawled through a gradually narrowing tunnel, untill it began to branch out and upwards. Rather than splitting up, as Fred would usually suggest, they stuck together and picked a pathway, only sticking their head out enough to see where each path lead.

In the first opening, they saw what looked like a fat italian hammering four bandanna'd turtles with ninja weapons in a fight to the death.

"Mama mia, I'ma make turtle soup outta you evil Koopas!"

"Woah, chill out dude! We don't work for no Bowzer!"

"Ah-HAH! How did you-a know his-a name was 'Bowser'!"

"DAMNIT! Suck it, Plumber!"

"Uhh, I don't think so, Scoob." dew-dew-dew (they go back down the pipe)

In the next opening, they seemed to emerge inside a large white swimming pool. But to their horror, a massive shadow went over them. They looked up to see a giant Donkey Kong about to sit on his porcelain throne.

"RAAAH! RACK IN RUH ROLL! RACK IN RUH ROLL!"

Another opening, they were looking across at a vertical wall of stone and lush vegitation... untill they realised they were looking down out of Lincoln's nose at Mt. Rushmore.

"Uhh, nope. Wrong hole.

Yet another opening:

"GHHHK!"

Both of their breaths seemed to be pulled out of their lungs, as they looked out from a metallic trench into the coldness of space. They tried to hold their breaths, but their attention was grabbed by some explosions not too far away.

"Use the Force, Lu-- woah, what's that hippie and dog doing there?"

"Huh!"

The X-Wing's pilot was jerked out of focus by his mentor's surprize, but still accidentally pulled the trigger. Scooby and Shaggy just ducked back inside the hole, with two firey Photon Torpedos following behind.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Shaggy and Scooby dashed with surprizing speed back into the tunnel, and speeded down the last tunnel, the flames still fast behind them. They charged through it, and found themselves on the outside of a building. Looking back, they saw the bathroom they started in. Looking down, they saw what looked like a mutated demonic paradactly/bird flapping idly below them.

"Oh, right town."

"Wrong relevation."

"'Elevation'?"

"Reah."

They fell a full three stories, smashing into the bird thing on the way down, and landed in a painful pile into a large garbage bin below.


	14. Deer caught in headlights

**Chapter 14** Brought to you by AnubisDX/Mentos.

Daphne and Fred were still running when suddenly a banana peel fell from the sky in front of Daphne. With a slip, she fell backwards landing on Freddy.   
"Daph, you ok?" Freddy said standing up and knocking Daphne to the ground. Daphne hit the ground with a thud as Freddy adjusted his ascot. Daphne tried to stand up but fell back down.   
"Ow, I think I twisted my ankle Freddy."  
"AGAIN WOMAN!" Freddy said angrily. Daphne blinked. Freddy coughed and helped her up.  
"Sorry, anyways, look! A hospital!" Freddy said looking at the sign that read Alchemilla Hospital. They entered the building and ran into a hideously deformed receptionist.   
"Excuse me, but my friend here twisted her ankle..could we see a doctor?"  
"SCREEEEEEEEEEE!"  
"10 minutes? Sounds good!"  
"Scree."  
"240 DOLLARS!"  
"SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
"Ok ok.." Freddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of 100s.   
"Freddy, where did you get all that money?"  
"Shaggy and Scooby have to get their medicine from someone."  
"They're sick?"  
"No, but what dope fiends they are." Freddy said laughing. A nurse waddling by smacked him with a clipboard and waddled into an observation room where screams of agony were heard.   
"You must be the new victims." A rather angry voice said coming down the hallway. Freddy and Daphne looked over to see House walking down the hallway holding a clipboard in one hand.  
"So, who's bitching today?"  
"That'd be her." Freddy said pointing at Daphne.  
"Is this your girlfriend or sister. You both have that same confused look of a deer in the headlights."   
"Hey, that's not very nice.."  
"I'm sorry, oh wait, on second thought, no I'm not. Just come on, we'll examine your ankle." House said walking down the hallway. Freddy hoisted up Daphne again and followed House to the examination room. Freddy set Daphne down on the table and sat down.  
"Ok, so your ankle feels sore eh. Let's just take a gander.." House said wheeling out a brick of plutonium and some x-ray film.  
"Isn't that a little dangerous?"  
"Budget cut backs I'm afraid."   
House waved the plutonium back and forth a few times and tossed it out a window, where it promptly fell into the well of the hospital. He looked at the film.  
"Hm, interesting. It appears your ankle isn't sprained or broken.."  
"So why does it hurt?"  
"Because you've got a hideous monster chewing on it." House said pointing at a hideous creeper gnawing on Daphne's ankle. House smacked it with his cane and threw it at Freddy who screamed and fell out a window. Two nurses wheeled him in on a stretcher where House smacked the creeper with his cane again and flung it out the window.  
----  
Meanwhile outside..

Harry Mason climbed out of the ditch he had fallen into only to get struck in the face by a creeper. He climbed back up the rock face and examined the creature.  
"Interesting...appears to be leech like..." Harry licked it once and smacked his lips.  
"Tastes remniscent of old french fries, pure unadulterated evil, and nightmares...with a hint of lime." He said before looking around and licking it again and giggling before tossing it over the edge of the cliff. The little girl that had climbed up after him popped up for a moment.  
"WAIT! I'm here-ack!" She shouted as the creeper clung to her face knocking her down the crevace again.


	15. Fight of the century

**Chapter 15**, by BergSTF

Harry Mason had wound up outside a rusty hospital. Entering inside, he was informed that he could wait in Examination room one for a consultation. Thinking that his daughter might be in the hospital, he went inside. Surely the doctors would know.

"I knew you'd come," a voice rang out.

"Huh? Who're you?"

"Dahlia Gillespie."

"I'm looking for someone."

"The girl, right?"

"Yes, my Cheryl."

"You can find her in your heart."

"Not a good enough answer."

"How about in a cage of petty desire?"

"Where would I get one of those?"

"At the other church."

"Alright, I'll get going then!"

"Fires of Hell!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, Occultourettes syndrome."

"Oh, I understand Mrs Letterbox."

Harry opened the door and skipped out of the hospital, while a doctor came into the room.

"You have a touch of Gas. Take two of these pills and don't call me in the morning."

"Why not?"

"I don't start caring until… never."

Doctor House watched his patient leave the room.

"Right! Whose next?"

Flipping through his schedule, he saw a 'Mr P. H. Diddy.'

"Hurry up and get in here before my other leg dies."

Sckrch. Screech. The ungainly gentlemen with the triangular head came in through the door.

"Leave…"

"Look, this is my hospital. I say when I leave."

"Get out of this town…"

"Is that a knife?"

"Get OUT!"

"Fine. I'm getting my motorcycle."

"GO!"

"Alright. That's enough."

Doctor House rolled up his sleeves.

"Come on!"

Pyramid Head dropped his knife and took up a fighting stance. Pow! Bang! Dr House landed several punches knocking Pyramid backwards.

"Not good en..."

House was abruptly cut off when Pyramid Head grabbed him by his leg and hurled him into a wall.

"Hadoken!" cried House, hurling a flaming medical journal at Pyramid Head.

Seemingly frustrated, Pyramid Head grabbed his knife and swung at House.

"Cheater," House said running for the door, "We'll finish this another time!"

Joe Romersa, in the next examination room, began to sing once more.

_**Cheating evil monster…. Was too much for… House.**_

_**Dark… and dingy hospital… Something…. Creepy voice…**_


	16. Silent Metroid

**Chapter 16:** By Xuncu. R U Sure? SureRLLY. ZOMG.

Scooby, Shaggy, and slightly squished pterodactyl-bird's momentum was painful, and knocked the whole damn garbage can over, But the rubbish was able to save all their lives. Scooby and Shaggy lay face-flat in liquids best not described on the alley floor, when they hear the highly irate shrieking of the bird-thing in front of them.

SKRAAAA!

They stared at the pissed-off demonbird, it's wing dislocated by the fall, but still managing to waddle close and closer to them, rising to it's full standing height. Their eyes bulged in horror, when, suddenly, from behind the garbage can, a greenish blob shot out of the garbage and attacked the bird face head-on.

SKREEEEEEE!

When the thing first passed then, it had smacked them both in the back of the head, smashing them both face-first again into the abysmal slurry of floor-fluids. They looked up again, their faces dripping, to see what looked like a greenish jellyfish, with metallic mandibles where the tentacles ought to be, chewing on the bird's face. The bird itself lay still, it was no match for the little Metroid.

"Woah, Scoob. Dig that crazy invertebrate!"

The metroid finished the bird's energy, and zoomed onto Shaggy's head, where it attempted to chew for a few moments.

"Heh he, that's tingly!"

It seemed to spit at Shaggy for a moment, then swooped over onto Scooby and gnawed on his head, too.

"Reh heee hee hee hee!"

"Woah, I feel a little woozy. Freddy's got gooooooooooood stuff, man... Heh, that Jelly's a cuddler. Let's call him Cuddles."

"Reh heh... heh heh heh... reh..."

"Oh, man, I got the munchies."

Cuddles the Metroid spat at Scooby in disgust too, and hovered off to find a more appetizing meal.

"Bye bye, Cuddles."

"Rye!

"SKREEEEE!"

They watched as Cuddles flew down the corner and turned out of view, and they noticed a lit sign across the street that read "IHOD."

"Hey, Scoob, dig it! Maybe they got food. Let's go."

They both stood up quickly, and the blood rush and energy loss sent them into a semi-alert drunken waddle as they walked towards the sign.


	17. S to the K

**Chapter 17: The Beat Groves On, Foo' Chump Dogg G** by Mentos "Anubis DX".

Velma left the hotel and ran into James who was wandering past the hotel at the exact same time. Coincidently, a man wearing a ski mask and a nondescript black outfit drove by in a cadillac and kicked out "Maria" before driving off. Maria stood up and brushed off her dress, which instantly ripped into a miniskirt. She let out a frustrated grunt and brushed off her formal blouse, causing the midrift to tear off revealing her stomach.

"Dammit all! Why is it everything I wear makes me look like a prostitute!" She shouted shaking her fists up at the hotel. Old Man Sunderland stuck his head out of his office window.

"Shake your fist at another hotel, skank!" he tossed a bottle of vodka at her, which missed and hit James instead. He fell backwards knocking over a woman who was walking past the hotel.

"Oh, sorry miss-Maria?" James said brushing himself off, his pants ripping into a miniskirt. He let out a frustrated grunt and brushed off his formal suit jacket which the midrift ripped on revealing his stomach.

"Dammit all! Why is it every time I wear a tuxedo casually I end up looking like that prostitute over there!" James said crossing his arms and pouting. Maria blinked and looked over at the woman behind James.

"Hi Mary."

"Mary? My dead wife? Is she sending more letters?" James asked as he setup a changing booth out of scraps of metal, before putting on a welding mask and putting them together. He quickly changed into his regular outfit of a plain brown chacket, plaid shirt, and black undershirt, and hemp pants.

"Wait a second." James said looking at the suitcase he had. It read "Shaggy" on the I.D. tag. He ran back into the booth and place don his regular jeans and threw the changing room across town where someone else would probably need it.

"Er, right. Anyways, no, that's Mary right behind you, apparently she isn't dead."

"I know it's a tragedy, she died 3 years ago."

"Actually she went to the hospital for an ingrown toenail and you tried to kill her but put her in a coma and she's been plotting her revenge."

"...So...she is dead...for...3 years...and has sent..nightmares..to kill me...?" James said scratching his head as if trying to solve an unsolvable equation. Maria rolled her eyes. Mary looked around nervously, Velma was busy adjusting her glasses neurotically.

"...Yes James, your dead wife, who is right behind you, is haunting you with guilt in the form of monsters...anyways, I haven't seen you since the affair two years ago!"

"Wait, you had an affair with a stripper 2 years ago?" Mary said clenching a fist. James thought for a moment. He looked at Mary then back at Maria.

"Oh yeah, yes, I did have an affair with Maria here, Not-Maria." James said shrugging turning to Mary. Mary pulled on her hair and foamed at the mouth as rage overcame her senses. Velma broke the tension.

"So, Maria, where do you work at?"

"I work over at Heaven's Night." Maria said fluffing her hair and swinging it back and forth dramatically in slow motion.

"Is that disease or something?"

"Yes, dramatitis. It strikes when there's alot of people and a camera crew around." Maria said waving into the camera.

"So, you work in the orphanage?"

"Orphange? I don't know what they've been telling you, but Heaven's Night is a strip cl-"

"Strip...cl...mine..." James said interrupting. Velma looked at James then at Maria.

"A strip clmine. What praytell is that?"

"It's a...local word...for a mine. So when you think of strip mine, we call it a strip clmine." James said laughing nervously. Velma adjusted her glasses.

"That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard. Look James, I got a college degree in Human Logic and Comprehension. It's obvious you're trying to say strip club. We're all adults here so just admit it already, would you?" Velma said sighing lightly. James nodded.

"Yes Velma, Heaven's Night is a strip club."

"You pervert!" Velma shouted slapping James who fell backwards into a subway entrance they had stumbled upon during their hours of wandering around and solving puzzles I forgot to mention.

"Do you guys hear a siren?" Mary said as silence filled the air.

"Er, can't say I do." Maria said looking around.

"I said, DO YOU GUYS HEAR A SIREN?" Mary said cupping her hands and shouting. Still nothing.

"Do you need to have your hearing checked?" James asked crawling out of the subway entrance.

"I SAID DO YOU GUYS HEAR A MOTHER ING SIREN!" Mary shouted throwing a rock behind a car. A loud clank followed by archaic cursing filled the air. Suddenly a shrill siren filled the air as their surroundings began to turn black as darkness began to creep up on them.

"Oh no! Shadows! QUICK! Into the safe forboding darkness of the subway system!" James shouted falling back down the stairs. Velma ran after him down the stairs, and Maria followed. Mary stayed behind as Pyramid-Head walked up carrying a stereo playing the sound of a shrill siren.

"Good work sweety." Mary said giving Pyramid-Head a kiss on the side of his metal mask. He set down the stereo and fell down the stairs after James and the gang.


End file.
